October
by Raudell
Summary: A typical day at the Planet turns sour when an old flame runs into Lois. Sequel to Strawberries/Mouse. Clois.


**Title**: October (Sequel to Strawberries)  
**Author**: Areon (Kaleb)  
**Rating**: K+ (PG)  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros., Al Gough, Miles Millar, etc. etc.  
**Spoilers**: None.  
**Placement**: Several years after the end of season five and the events of Mouse and Strawberries.  
**Quick Summary**: A typical day at the _Planet_ turns sour when an old flame runs into Lois.  
**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoy the ending to my first one-shot trilogy. It took me a long time to decide exactly how to end it, and though it doesn't involve the depth of emotion or the defining Clois moments that the first two had, I do think it does a good job of giving closure to both characters' development.

"Come on, Smallville, get moving! I can't be late to another meeting with the Chief."

Lois didn't need to look behind her to know that Clark simply shrugged and continued fumbling down the hallway behind her at his normal sluggish pace, but she did anyway just to catch that glint in his eye that he always leaked in such circumstances. Her reminder that his sluggishness was her own doing, and their own little inside joke. She rolled her eyes at him, turned, and quickened her pace. He might be okay with being late, but it wasn't her style. Okay, it was exactly her style, but she was starting to get tired of the lectures and the threats of unemployment from the Chief after the fact. Today she would be on time.

As if in response to her jinx, one of the junior staff reporters took the opportunity to burst through one of the hallway's doors, sending it slamming right into Clark and toppling him over, sending his briefcase flying and papers everywhere. How a man as big as Clark got toppled by anything was a complete mystery to her. And yet it happened. Every. Single. Time.

A grumble of frustration escaped her lips, and she folded her arms across her chest and turned to give the young man a lecture. Flailing one hand wildly, she exclaimed, "Hey, why don't you watch where your going you..." She paused upon recognizing who it was. Oh.

"Lois! Hi. I didn't expect to see you here."

Not expect to see her? What was she, star reporter for the _Metropolis Star_? "Devon? What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

What? "Really? Since when?"

"Today, actually. I'm on my way to meet with Mr. White. Though it seems I'm going to be late. Thanks for nothing."

A chuckle from Clark. Lois thought she heard him whisper something about "being in the right place" under his breath, but a warning finger from her shut him up real quick. The last thing she needed at the moment was teasing from him.

"You work here?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what? Too stunned to think I could get a job here, too, and without having to sleep with the Editor along the way?"

"What?!"

"Oh come on, Lois. Everyone knows that the only way someone with your obvious lack of talent could ever land your job is with your big breasts and loose living. I knew you were a whore before, but sleeping with Mr. White, at his age? That's stooping pretty low, even for you."

Lois' mouth dropped and she stood in stunned silence. What did he just say?

Seemingly instantly, Clark was on his feet and in the man's face. "Who do you think you are? You have no right to come in and talk to Lois like that. If I were a lesser man, I would smack that silly grin right off your-"

A chuckle from Lois cut him short. He turned and cast a curious glance in her direction, and she put her hand briefly on his shoulder before kneeling down to start picking up the fallen papers. She looked up momentarily. "Come on Clark, we're going to be late for our meeting."

Clark hesitated a moment, nodded, and stooped down to help her. Even with Clark back in his sluggishness, they made short work of the papers, and were both back on their feet and ready to continue in under a minute. She glanced at her watch as a shell shocked Devon looked on. She smiled. She might just make it on time today after all.

Walking past Devon, she paused at the lack of footsteps behind her. Clark stood staring at Devon, still hesitating. He cast an inquiring glance in her direction, and she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Let's get going. The Chief is expecting us." He nodded and followed her in.

They arrived in the board room just moments before Perry began his opening remarks, of which Lois had heard a great deal about but had never actually experienced for herself. A nod from him as they sat down signaled his acknowledgment of their nearly-on-time arrival, and she smiled. Small victories. Such an underrated pleasure in life.

"Working for a paper is not fun and games, people! Hard work! That's what gets it done in this business. Hard work, determination, skill, and hard work. No one that has made a name for themselves in the news industry has done so without a lot of long hours, tedious research, and hard work. I will not accept a half-" He paused as the door opened and closed, and a still shocked Devon entered the room.

"Son, you can go right back out the way you came. You're fired! This is the kind of half-hearted approach I'm talking about. I didn't win any Pulitzers by coming in late and leaving early. You won't get by in this business by taking the easy route, and I won't allow it in my paper. I want to see your first drafts within the hour. Anyone that can't handle that can-

"Mr. Derlick, where do you think you are going?"

Devon jerked his hand away from the doorknob like a child getting caught stealing a cookie. "I, uh, was leaving, Chief."

"Chief? Chief?! Where do you go about calling me Chief? It's Mr. White, or Sir. Now take a seat before I have you fired."

"But...you just..."

"Are you arguing with me, Mr. Derlick? Because I am not in the mood. Sit. Down. Now!" he said, punctuating each word with a wave of his finger.

"Of course, sir."

"Finally! Now where was I...oh yes, first drafts...I want them within an hour of the end of this meeting. Now with that out of the way, let's get down to business."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Lois took her eyes off the road momentarily to read Clark's face, trying to discern what he meant. The quick look wasn't enough to gauge his intentions.

"What do you mean, Smallville?"

"The whole thing with Devon. I know he meant a lot to you before he left, and the things he said were untrue and uncalled for."

Lois took a moment to ponder the question. She hadn't given him much thought at all after the meeting, as her day had been too busy with interviews, phone calls, and research on her next scoop to think much on the morning's fiasco. No, that wasn't true, for she had still found plenty of time in the day to think about Clark. In fact, she prided herself on being able to think about and maintain several different lines of thought at a time, with no performance drop in any area.

"I put Devon behind me a long time ago, Clark. And as for his comments about my character, he only said the things he did because of jealously. I'm a damned good reporter; I know it, and he knows it. I'm not going to stoop to his level of name calling and hate when I don't have to."

Clark nodded, though she could tell he wasn't in complete agreement. Something else was bothering him.

Lois continued to give the matter some more thought as she made the last turn towards Clark's apartment. She still didn't understand how he got around in the city without owning a vehicle. You couldn't take a cab in Metropolis without risking your neck to reckless driving, and you certainly couldn't walk everywhere in a city that big.

Lois parked the car along the street parallel to his apartment, and Clark made his customary nod to her and began to get out.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lois. Say hi to Lucy for me."

"I will. Thanks."

Clark waved and turned towards his apartment.

"Clark."

"Yes Lois?"

"Thank you."

Clark looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"For defending me. I don't need it, but I appreciate it. Thank you."

He shrugged. "It's what I do, Lois."

"I know."

Clark turned to leave once more, and headed up the sidewalk. She couldn't let him leave just yet.

"Hey Smallville!"

"Yes Lois?"

"What month is it?"

"It's October."

"It is, isn't it," she said with a wry smile.

Clark searched her eyes for a moment, and then gave her a huge smile, making her heart skip a beat, as it always seemed to. "Yes it is, Lois. Yes it is."

**The End**


End file.
